Goku... a lesbian?!
by Autobot Princess Arcee
Summary: Goku wants to be a lesbian! But can Bulma tell him why he can't be one.... with Goku understanding why?!
1. Lesbian Goku

One day Goku and Bulma sat in the living room at Capsule Corp watching TV and eating popcorn. During a commercial the phone rang and Bulma leaped up and answered it. 

"Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking." Bulma said happily.

"Yes I was wondering if you would answer one question for me...." A voice said on the phone.

"Why sure if it won't take too long." Bulma replied.

"Do you like... girls?" 

"What?" Bulma said a little confused. The voice sounded a little familiar she thought. "Well... I have girlfriends... like Chichi. We go shopping all the time."

"Hah! I knew it! Lesbian! Pay up Oolong!" Master Roshi said.

"CREEP!" Bulma shouted in that annoying loud voice of hers. She slammed the phone down angrily.

"Hey Bulma who was that?" Goku asked as he picked popcorn out of his hair. (We all know that Goku can't eat anything without getting it all over himself.) 

Bulma sat down and sighed. "Just Master Roshi. He called me a lesbian. Annoying pervert."

Goku blinked and stopped picking popcorn. "A lesbian? What's a lesbian?" 

Bulma looked at Goku. "You don't know what a lesbian is?"

"No.... is it a type of food?"

Bulma sweatdropped. "No. A lesbian is when a girl likes a girl."

Goku's face brightened. "I like girls! So I'm a lesbian!"

Bulma sighed. "No Goku. You have to be a girl to be a lesbian."

"But I like girls Bulma. Just not like Master Roshi does. So.... can I be a lesbian?" Goku asked trying to look thoughtful. 

"No Goku! Are you a girl?" Bulma asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Let me check!" Goku said and started to pull his pants down.

"AHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed. "No, No, No! We'll just say you're a lesbian ok?"

"Ok!" Goku said happily as he tied the sash on his gi. 

And that's how Goku became a lesbian.


	2. Gay Goku!

The next day Bulma and Goku sat happily watching some movie on TV. This time they were eating ice cream. Goku had chocolate all over his face and arms and had even managed to get some in his hair and ears.

Then the phone rang....

"Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking." Bulma said cheerfully.

"Can I speak to Goku?" A familiar voice said, trying not to laugh.

"Ok, sure, hold on." Bulma covered the receiver with one hand and hollered for Goku.

Goku ran down the steps, wiping his messy hands on his gi.

"Phone for you Goku." Bulma handed him the phone.

"Hello! I'm Goku!" Goku said with a big grin.

"Goku... are you... gay..." the voice tried not to laugh too loud.

"Hmmm.... I don't know.... I'm a lesbian though! Give me a minute!" Goku looked around and grabbed a dictionary off the shelf.

Goku looked up gay and found that gay means happy. He smiled all big. "Wow! I learned a new word!"

"Hey mister! I'm gay!" Goku said to the man on the phone.

"You owe me $50 again Oolong! Pay up pig!" Master Roshi cackled.

Goku hung up and walked over and sat on the couch. Bulma came out of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade.

She sipped it casually then asked Goku, "Who was it on the phone?"

Goku smiled. "Just some guy. He wanted to know if I was gay! And guess what.... I am!!"

Bulma spit her lemonade out and looked at him.

"Goku.... Do you know what gay means?" 

Goku kept smiling that smile that looks like someone stapled it on his face. "Yup I sure do! Gay means that you're happy!"

Bulma laughed. "Yeah but it also means that you like other guys!"

Goku tried to look thoughtful. "So.... I'm gay because I'm happy and cause I like Krillian!"

Bulma did an anime fall and sighed. "No.... Goku.... Gay means happy and that you like other guys the way Master Roshi likes girls."

Goku screamed. "Oh no Bulma! I've got to go find Master Roshi to tell him that I'm not gay!"

"Well it sounds like a personal problem Goku.... So I'll let you handle it by yourself." Bulma smiled.

"Thanks Bulma!" Goku said happily. "But first I need to get cleaned off!"

But it was too late. Bulma had already shoved Goku out the door and locked it. 

Goku walked down the street looking all sad. He had chocolate in his hair, his ears, all over his face, on his arms all the way up to the elbows, and all over his gi. He sniffled sadly when suddenly a girl ran up to him.

"Hi! I'm Ana! You're dirty!" She said cheerfully.

Goku nodded. "See I have to go tell Master Roshi that I'm not gay. But I'm all dirty from eating ice cream!"

Ana looked thoughtful. (So many thoughtful people in this fic) "Wanna come to my house and I can clean you up... uh.... I mean.... We can get you cleaned up and out of those clothes!"

Goku smiled his biggest smile he had smiled all day. "Sure!"

And the two walked off to Ana's house in the sunset.

And that's how Goku became gay then un-gay....


End file.
